


for what its worth

by fortunatehearts



Series: am i mistaken? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, ive never written something so unintentionally fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatehearts/pseuds/fortunatehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now that he thought about it, Tsukishima has never really been the jealous type. but it's not like he never has his little episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for what its worth

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* this was only 400 words when i thought of the prompt *cough* 
> 
> and no i dont think oikawa is a giant douchebag, but he goes a little overboard sometimes so this could be one of those times. 
> 
> this was also gonna be more jealous!tsukki, but it got more dynamic than i intended.

“Kageyama is so annoying when he gets jealous!” Hinata groans exasperatedly while passing his hands through his hair roughly. 

“How can you tell?” Yamaguchi questions as they sit on the gym floor during practice. Coach told them to take a short water break so Hinata took the opportunity to run over to Yamaguchi and whine about his ‘problems.’

“You don’t see it?” he replies incredulously. “At our last practice match that wasn’t in Tokyo, I needed to use the toilet bad, so Kageyama came with me and apparently this second-year from their team was hitting on me. I couldn’t tell, I mean I was relieved I didn’t run into anyone scary-”

“Well, that does happen often…” Yamaguchi interrupts,”From what you’ve told me.”

“Right?!” He pauses to recollect his thoughts,”As I was saying, Kageyama suddenly realized what the guy was trying to do and stepped in front of me!” Yamaguchi cringes a little before Hinata continues,”I pushed him away because that was really freaking rude, and maybe it was Kageyama’s face or whatever but second-year guy excused himself and it felt super awkward playing him during the match…”

“Oh, what did he look like?! Yachi was telling me the names of the starters, I think I might remember…” 

“Uh he had an undercut… with like a streak in his hair… He had glasses!” Hinata yells the last part triumphantly and a few teammates look over a little worried. 

“I know who you’re talking about! Dammit, I forgot his name…” Yamaguchi taps his knuckles against his lips, desperately trying to remember. 

“Hey, Tadashi, does Tsukishima ever get jealous?” Hinata suddenly asks. 

Yamaguchi seizes his movement, clearly caught off guard. His face flushed but he muttered,”Rarely.” He let out a small nervous laugh after. 

“He seems like a silent jealous type,” Hinata thinks out loud.

“Well there was that one time with…” his voice fades in embarrassment. His nails begin to nervously tap against the gym floor.

“Who? I didn’t hear you,” Hinata presses the side of his face closer to Yamaguchi as an invitation to whisper in his ear. 

“Oikawa-san.” It's a bit monotone but Hinata freezes as the last syllable of the name leaves Yamaguchi's mouth. His curious face turns dumbfounded. 

“You can’t just- What did Oikawa-san possibly do to make,” he points to Tsukishima talking with Coach Ukai,“nerdpole over there, jealous?” His expression goes from doubtful to understanding in less than a second. “Actually, don’t answer that question, just tell me what happened.” 

-

His stomach was churning and making weird noises just like Hinata’s was before their team’s first preliminary match. "Uh, guys I'll be right back," he squeaked before the captain could tell him to be back before the start of their warm up, he's running to the bathroom. 

His head is full of uncertainty, trying to set his thoughts straight he wasn't paying attention to anybody walking the opposite direction. Midway down the hallway the sound of shoes clicking and squeaking on the floor became louder with each passing second. He froze as somebody turned the corner and crashed into him, the person tripping over his sudden presence and Yamaguchi nearly falling to the floor. 

There was a large group of girls shoving each other down the hallway and the same person who ran into him grabbed him by the arm to pull him along. 

The small squeals and loud chattering from the girls are heard from not so far behind them. The person pulled them behind one of the vending machines and his heart pounded impossibly louder. Girls of varying heights and colorful skirts rushed past them in a fit of excited and delighted voices. Yamaguchi moved away from the vending machine once he knew the crowd was gone. Leaning down to catch his breath, unnecessary adrenaline making his head spin and lungs heavy. A voice asked with smugness dripping from his words,"Aren’t you that pinch server from Karasuno we played last time?”

 

He whipped his head up to see Aoba Jousai's captain grinning at him, eyes lidded. He can't tell if he's being rude so his face flushed. "I'm a- a first year..." Then panic sets in. ”Uh… Nice to meet you!” Yamaguchi bowed his head so quickly he got a bit dizzy. 

"You're too cute... but where's that blond of yours?" his face leaned closer into his personal space when he lifted his head back up. “Your freckles are quite adorable if I do say so myself. Not many girls I know have freckles with a face as pretty as yours.” He walked closer when Yamaguchi began to corner himself against the wall. Oikawa’s hand reached up to trace a small pattern on his cheeks. 

Yamaguchi felt his face heat up even more and his ears tinge pink. "I'm not- Tsukki and I aren’t-" He couldn’t come up with a valid response for anything he said. Usually when people assume Tsukishima and him are together, he’s not the one that denies it. He looked away from the gaze that made his hands shake with nervousness. “Thank you for the… compliment…?” He keeps his eyes locked on a floor tile to his left. 

"He wouldn't mind if I borrowed you, right?” he thoughtfully tapped his index finger against his chin,”Since he doesn't really care about you... Right?" Oikawa’s breath hitched in realization and he smirked lightly. "Why didn't he come with you, huh? How disappointing…” His face fell slightly in a mocking way but then Oikawa continued,”One-sided relationships are so exciting anyways! Someone gets their heart broken while-"

"Yamaguchi, Daichi-san told me to come get you, we're about to start-" the new voice paused, assessing the situation. 

"Glasses-kun!" Oikawa chirped while still in a compromising position with Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at them, then walked closer. Yamaguchi's face paled then an arm roughly pulled him out of Oikawa's grip. He stumbled and practically felt the glare coming from Tsukishima, who was standing in front of him, unconsciously in a protective manner. 

"How unfair... Did you want to hear what I had to say too? I can repeat it if you want!" he let out a chuckle. "I saved your little pinch server from my herd of fans, and he happened to be cute! I think I deserve something for being so generous." 

"He doesn't owe you anything," Tsukishima grit out, pissed.

"Aw, you're so cold... Tsukki." The minute the term of endearment escaped his lips, false innocence turned to arrogance. 

Yamaguchi huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance muttering, “How do you even know about that if I’ve never told you?” 'Anybody could pull that card on him,' he thought, still trying to hide his irritation. 

He chuckled before saying directly to Yamaguchi,”I think you should recall how bad your friend is at receiving my serves, right?” He looked at Tsukishima this time,”Right?” 

Tsukishima’s mouth was in the form of a snarl. "This is a complete waste of time, Tadashi, let's go before we get yelled at for being late." Oikawa laughed quietly at Yamaguchi's appalled face.

"Well I really know how to push your buttons now... thanks for that piece of advice, Tadashi's boyfriend!" he smiled warmly at them. 

Oikawa waved goodbye deciding that he’s had enough fun with Yamaguchi, then a look of dread replaces the smile. A loud yell echoed through the hallway, the three of them stand silent for a moment. "I’m fucked." Even as Oikawa faces the direction of the voice, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched in bewilderment, they might only see the back of his hair but they know he’s about to book it from the dread in his voice.

Stomps got closer and Yamaguchi murmured,”Is that who I think it is…?”

Tsukishima stayed quiet for a moment, they heard a ball smack against the ground,”Probably.” 

“Oikawa!” the voice boomed for a final time as he was finally in the line of sight. 

Oikawa lifted his hands up in surrender waving them around while backing up slowly,”Iwa-chan what are you gonna do with that ball?” he laughed nervously,”Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi glared at him then found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watching him with horrified faces. “Were you messing with Karasuno’s first years?” 

“No! No no no no- you got it all wrong!” Oikawa rushed out. 

“What did I tell you last time?” Iwaizumi questioned him with eyes that flared with anger. 

“Hajime,” he whispers desperately. 

“That won’t work on me this time.” 

Tsukishima turns around and grips Yamaguchi’s arm a little too forcefully but carefully whispering next to his ear,”We need to leave.” 

While Iwaizumi and Oikawa bickered endlessly, the other two walked away like nothing happened. Yamaguchi is still amazed that Oikawa was about to have a heart attack the moment he knew Iwaizumi was coming. He may not feel anxious anymore but he’s still confused as to the reason for that encounter. 

As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came into view, the team let out a sigh of relief. Hinata called out,”You’re super late! Why did you take so long?!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya elbowed each other lightly, grinning and snickering as if they knew something the rest of the team didn’t. 

Sugawara walked over to Tsukishima and hit him over the head with a karate chop. “I saw Yamaguchi leave and he warned us, but you left without saying anything!” 

Tsukishima realized the situation that was suddenly thrown at him then tsked. “I was… worried…” He looked away from Sugawara and crossed his arms like a child. 

Yamaguchi giggled before giving him a teasing smile,”So Daichi-san didn’t send you?” 

“What did Oikawa even talk with you about?” he calmly switched subjects. Hinata heard the name Oikawa and squealed,”The Grand King tried to talk to Yamaguchi before a match?! Was it scary because you were alone?”

“Terrifying.” Yamaguchi replied with an empty look. He cleared his throat and coughed,”It was nothing, he was just trying to mess with me. I think Iwaizumi-san was gonna make him apologize but it was better that we left sooner than later.” The fake laughter that followed was obvious. 

“Guys, we need to get onto the court now.” With that in mind, Yamaguchi walked out with his teammates. 

-

“I wouldn’t say it was jealousy…” Yamaguchi comments. “I guess he was… protective? It might be an instinct because we’ve known each other for so long. He stuck up for me when I got bullied in middle school, and he didn’t know the context of our conversation then, so he probably thought Oikawa-san was talking bad about me…” 

“Well he kinda did poke at your friendship with Tsukishima… I think Oikawa-san saw an opportunity and already knew how low your self esteem was from our first official match with his team.” 

Yamaguchi nods while looking down at his lap. “He’s difficult to understand to you guys, but I know he cares about his teammates even if he doesn’t admit it openly. He…” he looks over to Tsukishima, cracking his knuckles and ready to get back to practice. Yamaguchi locks eyes with him and smiles brightly, then whispers,”He cares about me.” 

BONUS: 

They were all finally on the bus heading home, victory on the minds but extremely exhausted from the long matches. They felt prideful, but for now it was best that they all got the rest they needed. At the far back, Kageyama and Hinata were sat shoulder to shoulder using the other person as support so they could sleep. In the rows most of them were dispersed in pairs, the captains were making light conversation and the two trouble makers were making the least noise surprisingly. 

In the row in front of Kageyama and Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat next to each other not saying much. Tsukishima sat closest to the window, leaning his head on the ledge of the window. 

“But really,” Tsukishima began in a low voice. “He might’ve been joking, but I didn’t hear anything he said before I interrupted him.” 

Yamaguchi yawned, leaning his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, tired. “Hm…? Oh, you’re talking about Oikawa-san.” He dozed off for a second then blurting out without a second thought, “A lot about you and I.”

“Really? There’s not much to say about us in particular,” he said quietly. 

“That you don’t care about me,” he murmured, voice lowering. Yamaguchi sounded doubtful about himself. 

Yamaguchi felt his shoulder stiffen, so he removed his head to look up at Tsukishima. He was looking down at his lap, evaluating his next words. “I do,” he finally said. 

“What?” Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

Tsukishima looked at him, eyes studying the expression on his face. First into his eyes which were constantly full of emotion, next to see if his lips were forming a line, then his cheeks that were beginning to darken as he realized the meaning behind his words. “I do care about you. A lot.” Tsukishima leaned close to peck him on the cheek, it was warm and chaste. Gone immediately. Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide with amazement. “I don’t mind telling you… If you didn’t understand that already.” 

“I- I-” Alarmed and overwhelmed, the sincerity in Tsukishima’s voice left him speechless. With little confidence Yamaguchi threw his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, hiding his face in his own arm. He clenched his eyes and Tsukishima could tell his face burned brighter when he snaked his arms around his waist because Yamaguchi let out a muffled squeak. He turned his head only to feel the ticklish sensation of hair against his chin. 

In a matter of moments he felt the soft breathing of the boy on top of him. The position was a little awkward with how little space there was but he only moved to face opposite of the window, trying his best to make sure Yamaguchi didn’t wake up. His head hit the glass of the window lightly as Tsukishima closed his eyes. He didn’t intend to sleep but with soreness of his muscles beginning to set in, he simply listened to the soft murmur of their teachers talking, snores coming from different parts of the bus, and feeling of a chest rising and falling on top of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please tell me if there are any mistakes! my tumblr is 27re and i dont post much abt hq anymore but hmu


End file.
